Beauty and the Beast, Bionicle Style!
by Sailor Quaoar
Summary: When a whiney TaMetru prince is mutated into a Hordika, only his true love can change him back! Parody of the Disney film.
1. Prologue and Cast List

_Once upon a time, a prince of Ta-Metru lived in a glorious castle. The Prince had everything he ever wanted, but he was unkind, spoiled, selfish, and oh so whiney. One stormy night, an old Turaga came to the castle, asking for shelter in exchange for an enchanted Kanoka disk. Disgusted by her appearance, he sneered at her gift and turned her away. The Turaga told him not to be deceived by appearance, for beauty can be found within. She then revealed herself to be the beautiful and deadly viceroy of the Visorak, Roodaka. As punishment for his selfishness, she struck the Prince with her Rhotuka spinner, mutating him into a beastly Hordika. The enchanted Kanoka will continue to glow until his 20th birthday. If he did not find true love by the time the last piece of the disk fell, then he would remain a Hordika forever…_

Cast list

Vakama Hordika: Beast

Toa Nokama: Belle

Toa Matau: Gaston

Nuju Hordika: Lumiere (Metru personality)

Whenua Hordika: Cogsworth (Metru personality)

Hahli: Mrs. Potts

Takua: Chip

Toa Onewa: Lefou

Turaga Dume: Maurice

More to come…

Author's note:

So, what do you think? I can't believe no one's done this before! Reviews and story ideas would be greatly appreciated. I need to know the lyrics to the Disney songs!


	2. Nokama's Provincial Life

Chapter 1: The Province of Ga-Metru

Near the outskirts of Ga-Metru, there is a little merchant village. Matoran from all over come to trade and to watch the village guardian, Toa Nokama. Though she sped through the Venice-like canals of the town with ease, she loved books more than anything else. Nokama exited the canal and walked into town. Her sapphire armor and wavy blue hair gleamed in the sunlight. Suddenly, a musical number started.

Nokama: _Little town, it's a quiet village,_

_Every day, like the one before,_

_Little town, full of little people,_

Waking up to say… 

Village Matoran: _Hello!_

_Hello!_

_Hello!_

_Hello!_

Hello! 

Nokama: _There goes the baker with her tray like always, _

_the same old bread and rolls to sell,_

_Every morning's just the same,_

_Since the morning that we came,_

_To this poor provincial town…_

"Good morning, Toa Nokama! Where are you off to?"

"The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story! About the Bohrok and Makuta and-"

"Yes, that's nice. Jolu, the baguettes!"

Village Matoran: _Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question._

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? 

_Never part of any crowd,_

Tamaru: _Cause her head's uphigh on some cloud. _

_No denying she's a funny girl, that Nokama!_

_Hello!_

_Good day!_

_How is your family?_

_Bonjour!_

_Good day!_

_How is your wife?_

_I need Nocturn!_

_That's too expensive!_

Nokama_: There must be more than this provincial life!_

Nokama entered Vhisola's bookshop. " Ah, Toa Nokama!" she greeted.

"Good morning, Vhisola." Nokama said as she took something out of her waterproof bag. "I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" Vhisola asked.

Nokama explained. "Oh, I couldn't put it down! Have you gotten anything new?"

Vhisola laughed. "Not since yesterday."

"That's all right." Nokama said. "I'll borrow…this one."

"Bionicle Adventures #4?" Vhisola asked. "But you've read it twice!"

"Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, Rahi battles, Great Kanoka disks, a prince in disguise!"

"If you like it that much," Vhisola smiled, "It's yours!"

"But Vhisola…"

"I insist." Vhisola replied.

"Well, thank you." Nokama joyfully replied as she left the shop. "Thank you very much!"

Two Onu-Matoran watched Nokama go by.

Tehutti: _Look there she goes,_

_That girl is so peculiar!_

Onepu: _I wonder if she's feeling well!_

Tehutti: _With a dreamy far-off look,_

Onepu: _And her nose stuck in a book,_

Village Matoran:_ What a puzzle to the rest of us is Nokama!_

Nokama sat on the edge of one of the town's many fountains, singing to the goldfish.

Nokama:_ Oh, isn't this amazing!_

_It's my favorite part because, you'll see!_

_Here's where we see the the Toa Kaita,_

_But we can't build it until chapter three!_

Ehrye: _Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty,_

_Her looks have got no parallel!_

_Nuhrii: But behind that fair façade,_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd,_

_Very different from the rest of us…_

Village Matoran: _She's nothing like the rest of us,_

_Yes different from the rest of us is Nokama! _

"Well, duh!" a Po-Matoran shouted, She's a TOA!"

"Shut up!" the villagers yelled at the Po-Matoran.

A flock of Gukko birds flew overhead. One was hit with a blast of air and leaves and fell to the ground. A dark-skinned man with green eyes and wearing black garments and onyx armor tried to catch the Gukko, but he missed. Badly. Embarrassed, he gathered up the remains and presented them to a green-haired young man with red eyes who was wearing similar green garments and malachite armor.

"Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Matau! You're the greatest hunter ever!"

"I know!" Matau smirked.

"No Rahi could ever stand a chance against you…. and no girl, either!"

"It's truehonest, Whenua." Matau pointed to Nokama. "And I've got my sights set on that one."

"The inventor's daughter?" Whenua asked.

"She's the one!" Matau replied. "The lucky Toagirl I'm going to marry."

"But she's-" Whenua tried to say.

"The most prettybeautiful girl in town." Matau finished.

"I know, but-" Whenua tried to say again.

Matau grabbed Whenua by the neck and held him close to his face.

"And that makes her the best." he said with clenched teeth. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well, uh, of course, I mean you do, but-" Matau dropped Whenua on the ground.

Matau: _Right from the moment that I met her, saw her,_

_I said she's gorgeous and I fell,_

_Here in town there's only she,_

(Matau looks in a mirror)

_Who is as prettybeautiful as me,_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Nokama!_

Bionicle fangirls: OMG!!! Matau!!!!!!11111one hez so bishie!!!!!!11 _Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy,_

_Toa Matau, oh he's so cute,_

_Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing,_

_He's such a dark, tall, strong and handsome brute! _**GLOMP**

(Matau wades through the crowd of Matoran, trying to catch up to Nokama.)

Orkahm: _Hello!_

Matau: _Excuse me!_

Village Matoran: _Good day!_

_Mais oui!_

_You call this a Bohrok!_

_What lovely sets!_

Some gears! 

_Ten masks!_

_One rod!_

Matau:_ 'xcuse me!_

Hafu:_ I'll get the sword!_

Matau:_ Please let me through!_

Village Matoran: _This mask!_

_These guns!_

_It's tacky!_

_They suck!_

_Madam's mistaken!_

Nokama: _There must be more than this provincial life!_

Village Matoran: _Well maybe so…_

Matau:_ I'm going to make Nokama my wife!_

(Village Matoran gather around Matau)

Village Matoran: _Look there she goes, a girl who's strange but special,_

_A most peculiar Mademoiselle,_

It's a pity and a sin, 

_She doesn't quite fit in,_

_But she really is a funny girl,_

_A beauty but a funny girl,_

_She really is a funny girl, Nokama! _(Musical number ends)

The Matoran returned to their business. Nokama returned to her book. She turned around, and Matau was right in front of her. "Hello, Nokama." Matau greeted.

"Hello, Matau." Nokama replied, focusing on her book. Matau grabbed Nokama's book.

He flipped through it. "How can you studyread this? There's no pictures!"

Nokama glared at him with her orange eyes. "Well, some people use their imaginations." she replied.

"Nokama, it's about timesoon you get your head out of those books," Matau said as he threw the book into a puddle. Nokama went to pick it up.

"And paid attention to more important things…like me!" The Bionicle fangirls looked on and sighed.

"Like you?" Nokama asked as she cleaned off her book.

"Why, yes. The whole town's gossiptalking about it." Matau continued. "It's not right for a woman to studyread...soon she starts getting ideas…and thinking…"

"Matau, you are positively primeval." Nokama rolled her eyes.

"Why, thank you, Nokama." Matau replied, putting his hand around her. "What do you say you and me take a quickwalk over to look at my hunting trophies?"

"Yeeah…maybe some other time." Nokama said as she walked off.

"What's wrong with her?" said Fangirl 1 to Fangirl 2.

"She's crazy." Fangirl 2 replied.

"Matau!!!!!11one1!! OMG!!!!!111 Matau is HOTTT!!!!!!!**GLOMP** " yelled Rabid Fangirl.

"Matau, I can't." Nokama replied. "I have to get home and help my father."

"Ha,Ha! Whenua laughed. "That crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!"

Matau and Whenua started laughing hysterically.

"Don't you talk about my father that way!" Nokama yelled.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Matau replied.

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!"

Just then, an explosion was heard in the direction of Nokama's dwelling.

Quickly, Nokama took out her Hydro Blades and dove headfirst into the canal, rushing home to help her father.

Authors note:

Finally finished! This took a long time. What do you think?

I made everyone human because it is easier for me to write.

P.S. I'm holding auditions for Fangirl 1, Fangirl 2, and Rabid Fangirl, as they will be appearing in later chapters.


End file.
